1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and skateboard trucks, and to the hangers used in such trucks.
2. Description of Related Art
Skateboard trucks use resilient, elastomeric bushings, usually two per truck, to provide spring and damping force between the truck base and the hanger carrying the wheels. One bushing is immediately below the truck, between the truck base and the hanger (also known as the truckside bushing), and the other is between the hanger and the kingpin head (also known as the streetside bushing). The truckside bushing primarily provides the flex and springiness of the truck during turning. Some skaters like tighter trucks, while some skaters like looser trucks. In addition to the size, shape and resilience of the bushing, the bushing seat in the hanger of the truck can make all the difference in the way that the trucks ride.